pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Xerneas
is a -type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation VI. It is the mascot for Pokémon X. It is Yveltal's counterpart and is a member of the Aura Trio alongside Yveltal and Zygarde. Biology Physiology Xerneas is a quadrupedal stag-like Pokémon with a blue and black coat. Along its back, it has multicolored spots that glow when it is in battle. It has long, gleaming yellow antlers that shine with all of the colors of the spectrum; its antlers resemble the roots of a tree. Its yellow-lined hooves are pointed, and it has a long blue and black tail. When Xerneas is not active, its multicolored antlers stop glowing and turn cyan blue. In the glint of its eyes is the shape of the letter "X", hence the title of the game and when it stands, its body seems to be in the shape of an "X". Game info Locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= Sprites Appearances Anime Xerneas made its first anime appearance in M17 along with Yveltal and Diancie. A Xerneas appeared in XY040: Foggy Pokémon Orienteering! where it was first seen by Bonnie and Pikachu. After they were saved by the remaining Team Froakie members and Team Squirtle, the two groups saw it again before it retreated to the forest shadows. Manga Trivia *Xerneas is the only legendary Pokémon whose name starts with X. *Xerneas resembles the Forest Spirit from Hayao Miyazaki's film, Princess Mononoke. *Xerneas is the first legendary -type Pokémon. *Xerneas represents life and Yveltal represents destruction. *Its X-shaped pupils are rather ironic as in many cartoons crossed-out eyes indicate death. *Xerneas has its own signature move, Geomancy, which is the only signature move of a game mascot to be a status move. *Xerneas moves along the ground. This could be a reference to the x axis on a graph, being horizontal. *Similar to Kyogre, Xerneas' moveset has an advantage over all other members of its trio. Fairy attacks on Yveltal and Zygarde are super effective. *In Super Smash Bros., Xerneas is one of the Pokémon that can be freed from Poké Balls. During this time, it uses the move Geomancy. *Xerneas is one of the collectable spirits in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Origin Xerneas may be inspired by a deer, most notably the stag that grazes upon Yggdrasil or perhaps the Cernian Hind of Greek Mythology. It also shares apects of the Tree of Life. Etymology Its name may be reference to the Celtic "Horned god", Cernunnos. Its form may be a reference to Norse mythology guardians of the Yggdrasil tree: a bird-like creature that protects the top of the tree, this may be Yveltal, a deer-like creature that protects the soil and trunk of the tree, this may be Xerneas, and a snake-like creature that protects the underworld below the tree is Zygarde. It is referred to be part of Yggdrasil Trio.Xerneas-Giver of Life Gallery 716Xerneas_M17.png 716Xerneas_XY_anime.png 716Xerneas-Shiny XY anime.png 716Xerneas_Dream.png 716Xerneas_Dream_2.png 716Xerneas_Dream_3.png 716Xerneas Dream 4.png Xerneas trophy SSBWU.png 716Xerneas Pokemon Rumble World.png Xerneas concept art.png Xerneas_artwork.png Xerneas (Super Smash Bros. for 3DS - WiiU).jpg|Xerneas as it appears in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS / WiiU. XerneasPokemonCenterPlush.JPG|Large 17" Xerneas Pokémon Center Plush XerneasPokeDoll.JPG|Xerneas PokéDoll ArticulatedXerneasActionFigureTakaraTomy.jpg|Articulated Xerneas Action Figure by TakaraTomy Xerneas_02_01.png|A 4 Star 02-01 Xerneas Chip. pZ3-01.gif|A Z-Tretta 4 Star Xerneas Chip. (Z3-01) References es:Xerneas Category:Mascot Pokémon Category:Illegal Pokémon within competitive battles Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Large Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Aura Trio Category:Ancient Pokémon